Look After You
by AnatomyAddict96
Summary: Jacob is moving on from Bella's decision. She chose Edward over him. But the real question is, who is he moving on to? Rated M. Slash. Enjoy.
1. An Invitation

_**Chapter One: An Invitation**__  
><em>

I've lived in Forks for years now. I haven't imprinted yet, but damn would I love to. I feel so empty inside, ever since Bella chose Edward over me, but me being the good person I am, I felt happy for her.

I decided that the best way to move on is probably to act like I did. I figured that if you act like a duck and quack like a duck you'll eventually start feeling like a duck.

Bella chose Edward over me, but she didn't abandon me. She insisted on being my best friend. She still wanted to be there for me. I didn't know to if I should take that as a good thing, or a bad one. Tonight, she invited me to dinner with Edward's family, and of course, Edward. I said no at first, but she was determined to get me to go.

***Flashback***

"What do you mean no," Bella said, annoyed with my rejection, "we'll have so much fun."

"You'll have so much fun," I muttered under my breath.

Bella just stared at me, knowing what I meant. "Jacob," she said, coming to hug me. I pushed back.

"Bella don't," I whispered, "go hug your vampire."

"This is what it is about? You told me it was alright to choose! You promised me I'd never ever lose you," she said hurt, a tear forming in her eye. I remembered that time, when I told her it was okay to choose Edward. It broke me when she chose him, because she wouldn't have to change for me, I would take her the way she is, but for him, she'd have to change everything. She'd have to become a _vampire_.

I pulled her in for a hug. "Bella I'll go, I'm going to be okay with everything. You'll see how I am going to make things right. It's a matter of time before I get over this."

***End of Flashback***

I stood in front of the mirror, analyzing how I looked. _I wonder if Bella likes my hair this way_. I shook my head kicking away the thought. I should stop thinking this way, the choice was made. I had to toughen up and move on.

As I reached for the door to open it, I took a deep breath. _This is going to go right how you want it Jacob._ Of course, it eventually did not.


	2. Dinner

_**Chapter Two: Dinner**_

I finally reached the restaurant. It was a fancy restaurant. Bella didn't like things like this, but guess who did? Edward.

Anyway I entered to find Edward, Bella, and Alice. I was so glad that it wasn't the entire Cullen family, just Edward and Alice. I liked Alice; she was friendly and more accepting. She was the only one of the Cullen family who did not complain about our dog-like smell.

"Jacob I like your hair," Bella said. I laughed to myself, remembering my earlier scene in front of the mirror. Edward laughed too. _Get out of my head, Edward._

I thanked her, reaching in for a friendly hug.

"Don't I get one," Alice asked with a smile on her face. I hugged her.

"What about me," Edward asked jokingly.

"But then I'd have to go wash." Bella and Alice laughed while Edward just stared. This was the way we were. I mean we sure had our competition and tension going on, but instead of putting it into anger, why not put it into humor?

Everything was going smooth. Edward and Alice watched us eat while they talked about Alice wanting to take everyone out this weekend to buy clothes. God she loved taking us shopping. We used to go, put a happy smile on our faces, while she wore us out with her choices. They were nice, but just too much clothes for one day.

But things took a turn when Edward pulled Bella in for a kiss. Something happened inside of me. I felt like I was boiling. I should have known that was coming eventually at some point but I was taken by surprise. Edward read my mind; he picked up the rage I was in.

"Jacob, leave," Edward hissed. He knew it was dangerous when wolves started feeling like that. He knew that I could hurt someone in this state.

"What's wrong? What's happening," Bella asked, worried. I started shaking. When Bella reached in to touch me, Edward pulled her hand away.

"Bella don't," Edward whispered.

"Jacob, go home," Alice spoke. She had a soothing tone to her voice. "I'll be in to check on you later."

I got up and left. I had to. Staying there would have made matters much worse. I needed to talk to somebody. Someone who could understand what I am going through. Someone who's wise enough to remind that this is just a phase. Then, a name came to my mind.

_Sam._


	3. Fix the Old Problem with a New One

_**Chapter Three: Fix the Old Problem with a New One**_

"Hey Sam," I said, calmed down a little. I had snapped earlier. I knew I shouldn't have and that it was not my right, but seeing them like that got to me. "Can I come in?"

"Sure sure," Sam said, "by all means!" It was obvious in his tone that he was surprised to see me. I guess he wasn't expecting any visitors at midnight. But that's what I loved about Sam, whether you go at 3 PM or at 3 AM, it didn't matter. He's always there to listen to what you have to say.

I walked in and sat down on the couch in his house. I started wondering why this house was so empty, why Sam, a responsible and educated adult was still single. Hell, he wasn't any bad to look at either. In fact, his body was great. I've seen all the pack naked, but nobody caught my eyes like Sam's body did. I cringed at the thoughts. This was not the time for this. This was not time for my crazy hormones and curiosity, this was time for moving on, and I knew Sam would be the one to guide me.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I really need to talk to you," I asked, watching his face carefully. A look of concern started to form.

"What's this about? Did something happen Jacob?"

"No, it's nothing bad for anyone, except me I guess," I muttered. "Sam, I fell in love with Bella and when she had to choose between me and the vampire, she chose him. I never understood her decision. I know I could have made her the happiest woman alive. We could have lived a normal life. I would never leave like he did, but she still picked him. If only…"

Sam lifted his arm and placed it on my shoulder. "Jacob stop," he interrupted "this is the thing you want to avoid. The _if only_. It'll ruin you. All the things you just said should have made Bella choose you, but she didn't. You're asking why she didn't. Well I have an answer for you," he said, looking deeply into my eyes, "maybe you are meant to be with someone else."

Then, it happened. I fucking imprinted.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I have to go," I managed. I was confused. How could this happen? Not only did I just imprint, but it was on Sam! On our alpha, our leader.

"Jacob wait, you can stay here for the night," he offered, catching my arm as I was leaving.

"Sam I really have to go. I'll catch you later," I said reaching for the door knob. I opened the door and shut it right behind me before he could say another word. I couldn't hear more. I have heard enough for the day. Right now, all I needed to do was process everything. I needed to understand everything that had just happened.

I started running, not looking behind. I reached the forest and I just sat on a rock. It was a quiet place. It was exactly what I needed. Thoughts started rushing in.

_How could I imprint on another guy? How is this going to affect everything? Does this mean I am finally over my crush on Bella? Is that even a good thing right now? Do I tell Sam?_

"Jacob," Alice screamed, interrupting the chain of questions I was asking myself. "I knew I smelled you!" She came closer to hug me. As confused as I was feeling, it was always good seeing Alice. She carried this cloud of joy with her wherever she went. It was exactly what I needed at this moment.

**I hope I handled the Jacob imprinting on Sam storyline well enough. This is my first story ever. I'm kind of wishing I won't disappoint anyone.**

**What did you think? Review. **


	4. New Imprint, Old Love

_**Chapter Four: New Imprint, Old Love.**_

As comfortable as Alice made me feel, I never could tell her I imprinted on Sam. I know she'd try to keep it a secret, but she eventually won't. Why? It's because she has thoughts. Who hears thoughts that are none of his business? Edward does.

So there was only one person I could talk to about this. As weird as this situation is, I am going to be talking to Bella about this.

I laughed to myself at the irony. One day ago, I was head over heels in love with Bella. Now? I am on my way to her house to ask for her advice on my new imprint.

"Jacob," she said, opening the door absolutely surprised to see me. "Come in," she said, pushing the door wide open. We sat down on the couch. I felt uneven, because this conversation was going to be awkward no matter how I spit it out. She was obviously nervous. Alice told me that Bella was feeling really bad about dinner. I needed to make her know that I was okay with everything. Actually, I needed her to know that I was okay everything relating her and Edward.

Bella took a deep sigh. She looked like she was going to cough up an apology, but before she could speak I hugged her. It felt good hugging her, but for the first time in a long time, it was just friendly good. As confusing as it was to imprint on Sam, I had to at least smile to myself that I can be there for Bella, as a friend, as someone that will never leave her now. She was my best friend.

Then, I started talking.

"Jacob, I'll love you no matter what. No matter who you love, or what you love, you'll always have me," Bella told me the moment I was done with telling her everything. "I can't tell you what to do right now, but I think you should do what feels right. Not up here," she said pointing to my head, "but down here," she continued as she moved her index finger to my heart.

She was right. I needed to do what I felt was right; and if that was the case, Sam will soon be freaked out by knowing that one of his pack members has a crush on him. One of his male pack members, that is.

I decided I was going to tell Sam, just not today. I was going to give myself some time until tomorrow. Today was thinking time. I went to the cliff where the pack occasionally dove. As good as it was for a dive, it was even better for some good old thinking.

Hours passed by and there was nothing but me and the sound of the beach, until the scent of a newborn interrupted everything. The smell of a newborn vampire is very strong, and it rushed into my nose like water into a drain. I looked around when I finally spotted the source. Two newborns were on our territory. I was alone, but this was a fight I knew I had to take, especially since they caught on to my scent. I took a deep breath before changing to my wolf form, and then I attacked.

**I want to thank my reviewers. They have been making my day. I am hoping I lived up to your expectations with this entry. Review. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Attack

_**Chapter Five: Attack**_

I lunged at the newborns, pushing them to the ground. Newborns were always the toughest to fight. They were too strong and they moved pretty quickly. Two newborns against one wolf was a tough fight for a wolf. Unfortunately for me, I was that wolf. Yet, I wasn't going down without a fight.

I bit and fought hard, but so did they. They surprised me with their overwhelming strength. Before I knew it, I was pushed hard where my head hit a huge rock and I collapsed to the ground, and then I was back to my human form again. Yet before I could become unconscious and drift away into a deep sleep, I heard the growl of an angry wolf. Then, my eyes closed.

I woke up in a dark room. I couldn't see anything. I started moving my arm aimlessly until I touched what felt like a bedside lamp. _I was in someone's bed?_ Then, I started feeling the wire of the lamp so I could find a switch. I turned the switch on.

I was in Sam's bedroom. I didn't know whether to feel happy that I was in his bedroom, or completely embarrassed that when he carried me here I must have been naked due to the fact that I was in wolf form then I turned human. I decided to feel both.

The bedroom door slowly opened. "I thought I heard a noise in here," Sam said, happy to see me awake. He was shirtless and in shorts, just like I was right now. He must have dressed me when he found me. "How are you doing now?"

"I'm alright, just a little dizzy, it'll pass," I answered honestly. I was fine.

"Great. I called your dad by the way. I told him you are spending the night here so that he doesn't worry about you," he said reassuring me. I took sigh of relief. The last thing I needed right now was the questioning of my dad. I loved him, but the man asked way too many things at one time.

"Thanks," I said. Then silence filled the room. "Can I take a shower," I said, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Yeah sure," he said smiling. "When you're done come talk to me," he said seriously before leaving the room.

"You said we needed to talk," I said, entering the living room to sit down on the same couch he was on.

"Yes I just wanted to know," he said before taking a deep breath, "what were you doing on the cliff Jacob?"

"I was thinking." 

"I just wish you found another place to think. Jacob you know the cliff is the most place you'll find vampires. You had me worried when I found you like that, blacked out."

"I'm sorry, but I really needed to go there. It's my favorite thinking spot. Let the vampires get their own."

"What were you thinking about," he asked curiously. I froze.

"Sam, I think it's time I told you this. I've imprinted."

"That's great," he smiled so wide it must have hurt. "Who's the lucky one?"

"You are."

The smile instantly disappeared.

**Review.**


	6. A Little Misunderstanding

_**Chapter Six: A Little Misunderstanding**_

_What happened to the smile? That lovely smile… Why did it fade away? I told him what has been troubling me for these two days only to wipe it away. Is this a mistake? Was telling him something I should have postponed a little? Maybe even postponed forever? _

These thoughts came pouring down the 5 seconds after I told him. They felt like an hour, because his silence could have been speaking so much.

He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. "Jake, I'm really sorry, but can you leave right now?"

That hit me hard. This was rejection. I sat for a few seconds, taking in what he was saying to me. Then, I got up and left the house.

I've known the normal heartbreak and how much it hurt. I knew so much about it actually, especially from Bella. But this, what I was feeling right now, was much worse. I could feel my heart tearing apart into tiny little pieces that I might never get back. I thought about death multiple times, but I knew better than on it.

After all, this was my imprint. I've heard multiple times about other wolves that jumped off cliffs after rejection. I used to laugh and think that I'd never ever be like that, but at this moment I realized how ignorant I was.

I'd normally head on to Bella's and talk to her when I was annoyed so I could feel better, but this time, I was way bigger than annoyed. The pain I was feeling was too heavy for me to talk about it.

I went home. I went in quietly because I didn't want to wake my dad up and have to listen to his questioning. I was in no mood to handle this. I went to bed and hoped to sleep it off. Thank God, I succeeded.

I woke up to the doorbell ringing. I was too tired and the sunshine on my face was just purely annoying.

"Dad can you get it," I asked to receive no response. He must have gone to Charlie's to spend the day so they could watch the game at night. I got up, wearing only my boxers because I was in a rush since the one ringing the bell would go away thinking no one was home. I opened the door and Sam appeared.

Sam has seen me a lot of times naked, but somehow right now I felt vulnerable in my boxers. I mean sure he was shirtless too in his cut-off jeans, which means there isn't a lot of difference really, yet I still felt revealing. But then it hit me, whatever I wore, I was going to feel this vulnerability because Sam had the power to break me or make me.

"Come in," I said hesitantly. I was confused with his appearance to my doorstep. What could he possibly want to talk about? Could he be coming to console me and tell me that we can still be friends or was he coming over to see Billy?

We sat on the couch. We were in silence for a few minutes and then I thought I should be the one to break the silence. "Sam I really never wanted to…" I was interrupted with his finger on my mouth shushing me.

"Jacob listen," Sam spoke, "I thought since you were honest with me last night, I owe you at least the same amount of honesty you have been giving me. You see, yesterday I didn't ask you to leave because I was freaked out that you love me. Well it was that, but I wasn't freaked out because of what you thought I was freaking out about. I only panicked because I love you too. I fell in love with you a month ago. I have been feeling weird emotions towards you; wants and needs that I have never felt towards another... another man. But I freaked out because Jake, even if I do love you, I haven't imprinted on you. So I was completely lost. If I said yes, and then I stop loving you, that would kill you. If I say no, that would kill you too. I didn't know what to do, so I needed the time to think, and I did."

In my head, I was going crazy; happy crazy. Sam loved me. He loved me, Jacob. He was only confused. That's all. And who can blame him, really? I have been going nuts trying to cope with this thing. It's only natural he does that too.

"Jacob Black, I love you with all my heart and I will do everything possible to please you."

"Kiss me."

With that, he pulled me into a little peck which suddenly turned into a making out session. We kissed with huge passion and affection. Out of nowhere, he suddenly pulled me up onto his lap and started licking my neck. It felt so good.

"Sam," I practically moaned his name. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was so happy; I must have gotten a little bit excited. I was fully erect, and my black boxers couldn't have made it any more obvious. Sam chuckled.

"Excited aren't you pup," he asked sarcastically, pulling me in for a kiss. He stared at my erection again before letting out the word "teenagers." I remembered the age difference. I was just 17 while he was about 22 or 23. That's about 5 years. It's a little big, but it actually turned me on even more. To have someone wiser entertain me, kiss me, and even fuck me. My erection was begging for release, and he could see that.

"What are you going to do about this, err, problem, Jakey?"

"Sam I want to ride you. I want to feel you inside of me."

"No Jacob," he said, his face turning serious, "I will do no such thing until I finally imprint on you and until I know you are finally ready. Inserting myself inside of you, breeding you would be me claiming you. I don't want to do that until I am sure that when I have you, I never have to let you go. I love you so much, and I also want to make love and be one with you, but I can't now. Though, I will help you take care of your little problem."

As he said that, he pulled me in for a kiss before taking off my boxers and starting to tease me with his mouth. He started placing little kisses on the head of my shaft and then he suddenly engulfed it in his mouth and went down to the base. I moaned so hard, he started chuckling after quickly discovering that this was my first blowjob ever. "Teenagers," he said again.

I was in heaven. Or you know what, if there was any happier place than heaven, I was in that place. But as Sam said, I was only a teenager, so I couldn't cum any faster. "Sam, I'm cu-cumming," I whimpered. I expected him to move his mouth, but he kept his mouth right there to take in the hot liquid. He also kissed me to share it with me. With the taste of his mouth and the sweetness of it, it tasted so good. I fell onto his chest exhausted. He didn't even ask me to do him, and I was glad for that. I really wanted to, but I was overwhelmed at the moment.

"That tasted so good Jakey," he said, "you taste so good."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'm going to leave before your father gets back. Go to your bed and rest. You should also use a shower. You stink sweat-hog," he said playfully before slapping me on the butt and leaving.

I had Sam now. Well not completely, but this was a step. I went to my room and landed on my bed. I was happy knowing that the chances of me becoming his have just increased dramatically. After a rough patch, I can finally sleep with a smile. Of course, in the back of my mind, I knew this smile was only a temporary one, and I was very right.

**Well I don't know if this is to be called a lemon or not, but it was definitely my first scene ever. I hope I did well enough. Sorry for taking a few days to update, but I was a little busy and some people wanted a longer chapter so I wanted to deliver on this one. **

**Review this chapter with your thoughts and opinions.**


	7. All Over Again

_**Chapter Seven: All Over Again**_

_Things never go the way you want them to. When they do, beware, there is always a catch. _

"Jacob," Bella screamed, "Jacob are you okay? Somebody call the ambulance now! Sam get over here. What is wrong with you? Jacob is dying! Help me!"

She was terrified. She didn't want to lose me. She felt helpless at that moment, watching me; her best friend lying on the floor like that, bleeding out. For all she knew, this could me the last time she'll see me conscious. The last time she'll see me _alive_.

***Flashback***

**Earlier that day:**

"I don't want to kiss you Sam," I barked. "I told you I hate it when you say I'm too young to understand what you are talking about. We get it, you are wise." He basically fell to the floor laughing. "Nothing is funny."

"This will be." With that, he pulled me next to him to the floor, and he connected our lips. Our tongues eagerly discovered one another. He started grinding his hips against mine.

"Sam, please be inside of me." With that, he stopped and got up.

"Come on let's go."

"Oh My God! Is this like a punishment for me wanting you too bad?"

"No this is a reward, because if I continued, I might have responded to your request, which would be really bad for both of us. At least at this time it is. Come on let's keep walking." He leant me his hand so I could get up from the floor. I really wanted Sam, but maybe he was right about this. Of course he was, he is so wise and he is Alpha for a reason. Sam never makes a bad decision. Never.

We walked for what seemed like hours, until he suddenly pushed me back.

"Sam what's wrong?" Then I smelled it. Smelled them. They were a lot, we were outnumbered. We needed all the help we could get, but until then we'd have to stall. In a matter of seconds, we were shifted and ready to fight. We got Leah's thoughts as soon as we shifted. She was in wolf form too.

_Leah, listen to me carefully. Bring the pack and send Seth to the Cullens so he could ask for their help._ Sam ordered.

_What's going on? _Leah asked, worried.

As he explained to her, I watched in horror what we were going to face. In front of me was an army of newborns ready to strike at any moment. I directly became worried about Sam, even though he was more powerful than me. I was scared that they could get us before any help would arrive.

Sam then directed his thoughts to me. _Jacob, this part is tricky here. The Cullens asked we lead the vampires next to their house because before they'd get here we'd be dead. You need to sprint, not run, but sprint like never before. Be careful. No matter what happens, I love you. Follow me._

He started running and I followed right after with the army of newborns right on our tail. They were very fast. When we reached the forest is where it became tricky. We started moving swiftly between the trees in patterns to try and confuse the newborns, but that was to no avail. I felt the newborns almost breathing on my neck, but fortunately we were so close to the Cullens house now.

Right before we could get out of the forest, I felt one of them grab me and then about five others caught up with me and jumped on my back so we started rolling and we landed right in front of the Cullen's residence.

In a matter of seconds the Cullens and the rest of the pack where on me taking the newborns of me like the bugs they were. I was in so much pain. I was bleeding out. It was a miracle that none of them managed to bite me and insert the venom into me. Yet even without having that done, they might get away with my life.

I was seizing. My body was very tense. My wounds were burning. I wished I would pass out, but the pain made it impossible. I used my entire strength to lift my head and see what was going on around me. I wanted to see if Sam was okay. I wanted to know that none of my friends got hurt. I saw that the newborns and my allies were almost equal in number so I knew everyone should be fine because the newborns have very little control over their body as powerful as they are.

After about five minutes passed, I felt the blood exit through my open wounds and I knew that in a few minutes I'd pass out, and in a few minutes more, I'd die.

Then I saw Bella come into my line of vision.

***End of Flashback***

"Sam come over here," she yelled for him again. He was frozen. I don't know what was up with him. Why he was staring at me like that. But I knew that look, I knew what it meant. That was my look when I imprinted on him.

Sam had just imprinted on me. I would be jumping up and down with joy, but I started to feel my energy fade away and then I entered a deep sleep.

**I thought we needed a change of pace. Thank you for everyone who is reading this story and to my faithful reviewers (especially LuvnmyEdward() who has been reviewing every chapter till now).**

**Let me know what you think about this entry. Have a nice day everybody.**


	8. High on Morphine

_**Chapter Eight: High on Morphine**_

**This chapter is going to be an all Sam POV chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

I moved towards Bella, shocked and terrified. Why shocked? I had just imprinted on Jacob. It came out of nowhere. But maybe I knew why. Here he is, bleeding out so I knew I couldn't lose him and live without him, so that explains the imprint. Why terrified? I don't want to be left alone.

"The ambulance is on its way," Alice came towards us, a look of worry on her face. I wouldn't blame her for that look. I am sure I had that same look. There was just too much blood…

A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived. They said that only one person could get in with them and escort Jacob to the hospital, so without thought I hopped in. I thought that he would like to know that I was with him through all of this, if he even woke up.

The paramedics started working on him while I drifted away in my thoughts.

"Sam, tell me what happened, where is he," Bella asked as soon as she walked in to the waiting room.

"He's fine; don't worry. The doctors worked on him and filled him with fluids that he lost. He should be fine. He's up in X-ray to check if he has any broken bones. Thank God they came in the time they did, he would have died if they stayed any longer."

"Thank God," Alice said, agreeing.

Bella took a sigh of relief. I really liked Bella. She was dark and twisty, but in a good and shiny way. And when she cared for someone, she really cared.

I could even see Edward smiling that Jacob was going to be okay. What thinking that you might be losing someone does to you…

The doors opened and then entered Jacob and his nurse pulling his bed towards his room. Jacob looked fine, a little tired, but he'll be okay hopefully. But he was smiling. He was smiling way too much. The doctors must have given him morphine so he wouldn't be in any pain. Then as we were all entering the room, the nurse said that only one of us could enter because he was a little exhausted. By exhausted, we all understood that she meant high. High on morphine.

The room suddenly filled with the chuckles of me, Edward, Alice, and Bella. Even the nurse couldn't hold herself. Not only was Jacob going to be okay, but he was also going to give us a few laughs down the road of him heeling.

"What's so funny? I want to know too," Jacob said, apparently seeing us all gathered in front of the door laughing. "Yo Bella, you should have seen yourself on the field. You looked like Edward when he realized that me and Sam have imprinted on each other ."

Awkwardness filled the air. Well Bella knew I'm sure, but this was all knew to Alice and well Edward who must have figures this out somewhere down the road. I decided to break the silence first while Alice and Edward gathered their thoughts.

"I'm going in to see him."

"Of course you are," Bella said while everyone hid their mouths trying to chuckle.

"HA HA HA," Jacob randomly snorted from the room causing us all to laugh.

I entered and closed the door behind me. I sat on the edge of his bed.

"How are you Jakey?"

"I'm fine Samey."

"You know, you don't have to be sober to realize that Samey is a really bad nickname."

"I know," he said as he kissed me passionately. Who knew high people could kiss so well.

"I'd love to stay here with you forever but I'm going to let someone else come in so they don't waste this moment," I said as I laughed while getting up to leave. He caught my arm.

"I'm not done with you yet."

"You have eternity to be done with me," I said as I kissed him on his forehead. Then I left while Bella entered into this freak show. God I loved this freak show.

**Don't hesitate to press that review button. Thank you again for the people who have been reading my story and making it a favorite of theirs. You have no idea how much that means to me. **

**This is only my first story, but I am enjoying it so hopefully I'll be back soon enough to write another after I am done with this one. Have a good day everyone.**


	9. Healing

_**Chapter Nine: Healing**_

**We're back to Jacob's POV. **

Sam helped me right into the car. I really didn't need anyone to help me. I was in great shape. Sam wouldn't let me leave until I had a full recovery at the hospital, but the fact is that I liked the idea of Sam taking care of me. I liked it a lot. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Well after you told me about the morphine incident, emotionally, I'm not. But physically, if you ask me one more time, I am going to kick your ass."

Sam laughed. He was just worried about me. He shouldn't have been though because I was the happiest person on Earth. My imprint, my very amazing imprint, loved me back. It was all I could wish for. Now I know that we will be together forever, and I didn't forget what he promised me. How could I? How could I forget that he promised that after he'd imprint back, we'd go all the way in our relationship.

It's been days that I've been in the hospital. Dad decided that he wanted to throw me a welcome back party or something like that. The Cullens offered their house because they knew that we'd never fit in our house. Dad happily agreed. This was like a new bond forming between the vampires and the wolves, and I was more than honored to be a part of it.

Our first destination was home though. Well technically it was Sam's house but I knew that I had to get comfortable with calling it home because that's where I was going to be spending my time. He even got me a new toothbrush. I'll never forget how happy he was giving me that toothbrush.

We got there and as soon as we arrived we put our things from the hospital and each one of us took a shower and changed into something comfortable (and no shirts of course). We didn't take a shower together because I was a little tired and I thought I'd wait till another day to try this because I did not want to go to the Cullens household with thoughts of Sam and me invading Edward's mind. Poor thing did not have to go through that.

We then lay in bed and watched TV. I lay my head on his chest while we watched a rerun of The Simpsons. I loved the feeling of him chuckling while I was listening to his heartbeats. I could stay like this forever. Hell, if the party tonight wasn't thrown for me, I probably would have skipped it.

Of course my crazy teenager hormones kicked right in to get me in the mood. I had to hold back because as I said, poor Edward. So I started thinking of fish. I hated fish. That seemed to help a little. My erection was put to rest. After the episode finished, we took a little nap.

"Jacob get up. It's 7:30 PM. Go get changed and perfume up if you want to make it on time."

I got up all squinty and tired. "Five more minutes."

"Up," he said as he pulled away the covers. "Damn you look so good."

"Then do something about it," I said as I pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed me but as soon as I was getting excited, he stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Up."

"Fine I'm moving," I said, going to the closet, changing, adding perfume, and combing my hair. It was my night; I had to at least look the part.

Sam walked into the room as I finished. He just stood there looking. I was fine with it for about a minute but then it got weird.

"Umm Sam," I whispered knocking him back to reality. He chuckled.

"Oh I'm sorry, I got lost in you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I added as he came in to kiss me, fixing my tie. The dress code was formal, but I guessed that any party the Cullens throw has a formal dress code.

Then, I thought if Sam hadn't gotten me up and ready I'd probably be the fool of the party. I was really thankful for having Sam. You'd think the age difference would bother me, but the opposite was true. I loved having someone more experienced than me teach me the meaning of life and important values; and Sam couldn't have been a better teacher.

We got into the car and went on our way to their house.

When we arrived, we were greeted by Alice. I guess she was the welcome wagon, but I knew she would be. There is no one more cheerful than Alice to get the guests in the mood. I arrived to find most people I knew there; the entire pack, the Cullens, and some people from school. My dad and Charlie went out with Carlisle and Esme because they would prefer eating at a classy restaurant any day than to listen to new hip-hop and rock music. Plus, they hated a big crowd. This place on the other hand was packed.

We then went inside and started saying hello to everyone as they asked if I was feeling alright. They were told that I fell off my bike while riding it. To be honest, I was insulted people for that. Everyone knew I rode bikes perfectly. I chuckled to myself about what I was complaining about in the perfect life I was currently leading.

Then out of nowhere, Emmett came up to me and decided that the best way to discover if I was really okay was to challenge him in arm strength. Thankfully I won. He got mad and asked for a rematch but I was tired to do that again so I politely passed. After I won I directly looked at Sam who seemed impressed by my victory. He came in and whispered into my ear, "If you're strong enough to do that, then I can see you doing something else tonight."

And then, he got me excited. I got so excited I decided that the only way to finish this evening is to have fun with it, so I danced with Alice and Bella to pass the time while Sam just watched me. Sam wasn't the dancing type.

We were called for dinner. The table was really huge to take us all at once. We sat down as I sat at the center of the table. Alice insisted. She also asked me to do a toast as everyone ate. I was kind of shy about doing that but I thought that no matter how bad it could be, nothing could be worse than when Alice is mad at someone for not doing what she says. She takes him shopping to calm herself down. I was going to skip shopping at all costs.

"May I please have your attention everyone," I said as I rung my glass with my spoon, breaking the glass. Thank God it was empty. Everyone laughed. I laughed too. "I knew something like this would happen. Anyway I want to thank everyone for showing up today to support me. You have no idea how much this all means to me. I went through a rough year with everything that happened, but right now I feel like I'm on top and I've got everything under control. So the main thing is I know all the crap you hear about everything happening for a reason, but it's true. The hell you are going through is only happening to ensure that you can handle heaven, so everyone, raise your glass and say it with me: Life is a miracle."

"Life is a miracle," everyone repeated after me as we all raised our glasses. I didn't know I could pull off a speech like that. Sam looked even more impressed as I started at him. Though as happy as I was with how I handled the speech, a wink from him and I forgot everything around me. I was truly blessed with him.

After dinner we continued dancing and then at 2 AM most people started leaving so Sam and I decided that it was alright if we called it a night. We said goodbye to everyone and thanked the Cullens for the wonderful night. Turns out, the night was not over for me and Sam.

As we were driving, he took a turn that wasn't towards his house. "Where are we going Sam?"

"Just wait and see," he said, smiling at me.

After a few minutes, we reached a wonderful place with a wonderful view. It was a full moon and the starts were bright. I got out of the car and stared out at the sky and the trees and everything fascinating around me. Then the slow music interrupted me, as I looked back at the car which was playing these sounds and Sam coming towards me, reaching his arm out asking me for a dance.

How could I refuse? Now I understood what he meant with '_If you're strong enough to do that, then I can see you doing something else tonight.'_ Even though I was eager for him to claim me, it could wait for another night. This was something way more special. I took his hand as I laid my head softly against his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeats that I had come to memorize. We then danced the night away to the passionate music. We were finally together, alone. Or at least, that's what we thought.

**Yes, I ended it on a cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed it. Now I ended it on a cliffhanger because I am not sure where I want to go with this next. I was thinking of maybe putting in a vampire (friend of the Cullens' or something) that was at the party and listened to Jacob's speech and wanted him to become his mate so he followed them to the forest or if that's way too much I could do something else. I'm a little lost. **

**Yet this is only my first story so I guess it's natural for me to be a little confused. Your opinion really matters in what is going to happen next. And I hope you like the chapter length; I put my heart into this chapter. Thank you everyone. Thank you very much.**


	10. Farewell

_**Chapter Ten: Farewell**_

**Thank you all for your suggestions, but I decided that I wanted to have a dramatic turn in this chapter. **

_When you're happy, when you are in that place where the pieces of your life all fit together, you think to yourself "what could possibly go wrong?" Apparently, a lot can._

The moment was blissful. I have decided that my favorite place in the world is between Sam's arms.

"I love you so much," Sam whispered into my ear as we were dancing.

"I love you more. I really do."

"No you don't."

"Prove it."

"Jacob you're not losing your virginity now. I want it to be special." It's like he read my mind.

I laughed. As I put my head on his chest again, I saw Bella, Paul, and Leah coming towards us.

"What's up with you interrupting our special moment," I joked, "I'm sure you are all here for my autograph for the speech. Line up dudes."

They didn't laugh. In fact, they didn't even smile. Something bad happened. I could see it in their expressions.

"What happened?"

Sam tightened his grip on me as if he knew the answer to my question was going to be a really bad one.

"Carlisle called," Bella started, taking my hand. "Your dad had a stroke Jacob. He's at the hospital."

"The doctors are working on him," Paul muttered, obviously unhappy.

"They said it doesn't look good," Leah said, making what happened sound like a bad dream.

"No, he can't be. He's fine. I saw him a few hours ago when he left to dinner. There's no way he could have had a stroke. You are all lying," I screamed in denial. I couldn't believe this was happening. My dad, the only family I had left was disappearing at the moment. Sam hugged me into his chest as my tears started to flow. I was never the type to cry but this was painful to hear.

Sam signaled to Bella to leave and asked her to keep him updated. He understood that I wouldn't want a crowd at the moment so he asked them to leave. We sat in the clearing, the place where I was sharing the happiest thoughts of my life moments ago, only to have them crushed in a matter of seconds. My dad was very important to me.

He was the only parent I knew. He raised me in the toughest circumstances available. My mom died while giving birth to me so he was all I had left. Now, he'll probably be gone.

Sam didn't speak anything. He just sat there and hugged me tightly while wiping my tears from my face. I actually didn't want him to talk; I just wanted him to understand my silence because I was out of words.

After about half an hour, I finally spoke.

"Can we go see him?"|

"Sure, get up," he said, kissing me on my forehead. I have to admit, that made me feel better. It made me feel safe. "Remember, no matter what, I love you."

"I know you do," I whispered.

We got into his car and we drove off to the hospital.

The next few days were tough. I had everyone I knew and loved around me, supporting me and my father. It was nice to see everyone care, but at the same time, I was panicking all the time. Sam never left my side. I slept at the hospital for a few days. The doctors kept telling us that the situation was tough, but with each day they'd give us more hope, until in the end, they crushed it.

"We're very sorry, but his heart was too weak," one of the surgeons said.

I had a breakdown. "His heart was never weak. He had the biggest heart of all. He cared for everyone; he'd listen to whatever I had to say. He was a good man! He was my father! He is not weak!"

Most people around me started crying and Sam sat right beside me as I sobbed. I couldn't take all the sadness in the room so I asked Sam for us to go home.

When we got home, I directly went to take a shower. The sound of the rushing water cooled me down a little. When I got out, there was Sam, waiting for me. I directly went over and kissed him. If anyone could help me through this, it's him. It will always be him.

"Sam, can I move in here? I mean I don't think I could go back and that house, just so many memories of my…" He cut me off with a kiss.

"I can't believe you are asking this. Of course you can. We'll go get your things tomorrow."

"Let's go sleep. I need rest."

"Let's go pup."

I slept through the night in his arms, hoping that by the time I wake up, this would turn out to be a bad dream. Oh I wish it was just a dream.

**I hope you like this chapter. I needed progress with Sam and Jacob (them moving in), so this was the way I decided to do it. Let me know how I did. Review.**


	11. Fixing the Puzzle

_**Chapter Eleven: Fixing the Puzzle**_

**After a longer than usual hiatus (a week or so), this story finally picks up.**

_Jacob's Point of View:_

The first week was the hardest for me. The funeral was the worst thing I had to go through. Thank God I was never alone through anything. Sam took care of all the formalities of the funeral.

I moved in with him in fact. I got my stuff and everything. The house is empty, and we plan on leaving it that way because my father loves that house. Loved that house. So the house was left in honor of his spirit.

People kept visiting me at Sam's place offering me their condolences and comfort. It felt good to know that I still had people there for me. Even Edward, my former enemy, has moved up to become one of my favorite people. I never used to get him, but now that I am no longer blinded with jealousy, I saw how good of a person he was. Bella and he kept visiting every day, Bella always bringing pancakes, my favorite.

It took a little time, but I was getting better. I started to want to be happy again. After realizing that my father would also want me to be happy, I finally decided to exit my grief period.

**Two weeks later…**

_Sam's Point of View:_

Jacob was becoming much better. He was finally interacting happily with people, watching TV, even trying to seduce me again. He knew how to, but I just knew I had to wait till he became of mating age.

That day was to come today. This day was Jacob's 18th birthday. I decided to surprise him. I'm sure with everything going around, he was forgetting to even check the date, and thus forgetting today is his birthday.

It's really cute how he forgot his birthday. I asked Bella to talk to everyone and arrange the event because I'm sure as hell not going to let Jacob suspect anything. I love how he likes to get in the middle of everything, but for this event, that was not a possibility.

"You're up to something," he told me once as I was coming home.

"Shut up and kiss me." I knew exactly how to distract him from the idea. Jacob was powerless when it came to his hormones.

Bella got us a huge ballroom so I told Jacob we were going to have dinner outside.

"Sam why is it so quiet in here?" he said as he was opening the door. 

"SURPRISE!"

The look on his face was priceless. It made it worth everything.

_Jacob's Point of View:_

What the hell are all these people doing here? Then I looked at my watch to see the date. Oh my God. It's my birthday. He remembered my birthday when I forgot it.

I turned around and kissed him in front of all the people.

"DUDES! A WARNING?" Paul yelled from the end of the ballroom. Everybody laughed.

"I'm sorry for that. Actually, I'm not," I said, "now let's get this party started."

The music started. So did my dancing spirit. I felt happy. A little piece was missing, but it was easy to ignore it at this moment.

As I was dancing with Sam, I whispered into his ear, "You can't call me a teenager now, you know that, right?"

"Yeah I do, but know this. You have responsibilities now."

"I do?"

"Yeah."

"Like what?"

"You'll see when we get home."

**So I decided that next chapter is the final one. It's the lemon. **

**Hopefully I'll start a new story. **

**Review.**


	12. Here's to the Future

_**Chapter Twelve: Here's to the Future**_

**Here's the final chapter and my official first lemon. Enjoy my last entry in this story.**

The party ended. I had such an amazing time. It was one of these "the best day ever" feelings you get. Though, what I didn't know was the amazing time was still on its way.

We pulled in the driveway of Sam's house. Well actually, it was our house now as he told me. I opened the door to find rose pedals on the floor and candles lit brilliantly all around. I was in shock. I turned around to look at Sam but before I could speak, his lips attacked mine. We kissed at the entrance of the home as he closed the door behind us.

He took off my upper attire as I took off his. We were left in our pants and shoes. We were kissing and discovering each other's warm bodies. This moment was pure bliss for me. I felt a huge rush. Finally, Sam was giving me what I wanted. I actually felt glad he didn't give in before, because now was the perfect time. See, as I previously said, Sam was never wrong. Never.

He stopped kissing me so that he could bite my nipple. It felt so good. He started licking it, and I couldn't help but moan. "You like that baby?" he asked as he went up for a kiss; a strong passionate kiss.

"I love it."

"Good," he whispered as he ravished my neck. "Let's take this party upstairs so I could properly show you how much I love you."

"My pleasure." To my surprise, he lifted me off my feet and carried me upstairs to the bedroom as he looked me deep in the eye. "I love you Jacob."

"I love you wa-" I was interrupted as my head hit the bedroom entrance. "Ouch."

He laughed out loud. "That's not funny!"

"I'm sorry," he said, trying to control his laughter, "I'll make it up to you."

"You'd better." With that said, he lay me on the bed, taking off our shoes and socks. He then climbed on top of me and continued French kissing me. I loved it. The rush was still on. This was actually happening.

He paused and looked at me.

"Are you ready?"

I pointed to my boner. "You tell me, Sam."

He chuckled as he gave me a quick peck before unzipping my pants, leaving me in my black boxers."

He took of his pants too, leaving himself in his boxers as well. We were both hard to our full lengths.

He continued kissing me as he started to feel the outline of my dick with his hands. I let out my curiosity and started feeling his too. It was big. I kind of tensed up at first, but then I thought to myself that Sam would never hurt me. I trusted him. Tonight, he'd finally claim me as his.

Sam took off my boxers and his in seconds. We started rubbing our crotches together. It felt amazing. Then I sat up and let Sam lay down. I took in his cock into my mouth and started tasting it. It was good. The precum was sweet.

"Jacob," Sam moaned. "Let me make love to you before I cum."

I stopped and laughed. He put me in his lap and started kissing me.

"Let me taste you Jacob," he whispered as he turned me on my stomach and started licking my ass. The feeling was indescribable. His tongue seemed to know exactly what I wanted. As soon as I was wet enough, he turned me on my back.

"This is going to hurt a while, but then you should be okay. Let me loosen you up first." He put in a finger and started moving it around. It felt wonderful. A second one startled me at first, but then I was alright again. The third one hurt a little but felt like heaven when I got used to it.

He then lined his dick at my entrance. "Breathe, and let me know if you want me to pull back. I can claim you another day."

"No way are you pulling back. I want to be yours. Fuck me Sam."

He leaned in to kiss me. "Okay, let's do this."

He slowly inserted the length of his shaft inside of me. It hurt like hell. I tried as hard as I could not to scream so Sam wouldn't pull back. He started moving slowly inside of me. In a few minutes, the pain started fading away as the intensity of pleasure skyrocketed. Sam seemed to have found my prostate. I didn't need to tell him, because he knew as well. The sounds I made where way more than any words could ever tell.

"Faster, Sam. I'm your wolf. Pound me till you cum."

He quickly replied as he started to move quickly inside of me leaning in to kiss me from time to time.

"Oh, Jacob. I love you."

"I love you too."

I felt him tense up inside of me and he came inside of me, screaming out my name.

I couldn't last any longer, as I came on my chest as well.

Sam leaned in to lick my cum of my chest. He swallowed it, and then leaned in to kiss me.

"Finally, I'm yours."

"You always were Jacob. Only now, it's official," he said, kissing me on my forehead as I lay in his arms.

Then, sleep overcame us.

_Five years later:_

"Jacob," Bella called out from the kitchen of Sam's house. "Tell Billy to give me back my watch."

"Billy, you know how aunt Bella hates it when you take her watch," I said as I heard Edward laugh. He knew what was coming next. "Just give it to me!" I happily said, taking the watch and teasing Bella.

"Like father like son!" Bella screamed, giving up. She then laughed.

"Breakfast is ready," Sam came in, announcing himself with some food.

We all attacked the table to eat the eggs. Well, except for Edward. He just creepily watched us from a distance while we ate. Well at first it was creepy, but with the years that passed by, if he sat and started eating, I'd probably have a seizure.

Everything was in place. Sam and I had our first child, and we were planning to have a second soon. Sex was really good, even after all these years. We kept in touch with Bella and all the Cullens all the time. We'd constantly have events and parties. I finished college and found a job with Sam so that we could be together all the time. Life couldn't get any better. Really, it couldn't.

**The End.**

**Here it is folks. I hope you liked it. This is not the last you see of me, so don't worry, I'll write soon. The next story will have things spiced up a little. It will be a love triangle. Not sure yet on the characters, but I guess you could say that Jacob is confirmed. **

**Anyway, about this chapter, I hope I tied any loose ends left. Let me know what you thought about the lemon, the chapter, and the whole story in fact. Thank you everyone for your support. It meant a lot. Till next time! Have a good day.**


End file.
